Littlest Pet Fortress
by Tomomimi
Summary: This is Littlest Pet Fortress, a Team Fortress 2 parody based on Littlest Pet Shop!
1. Meet Russell

Meet Russell is a parody of Meet the Medic!

It sure was a nice setting in the mountains. The environment was quiet, but also beautiful with only tweets (the natural kind, not the social media kind) to be heard. The sky was dark, but it was that dark setting that somehow made the environment calm, cozy and peaceful. But that didn't last for long, as there was some sort of interruption. A light started glowing from the distance. Could it be-

 _BLAST!_

It was an explosion! What a weird turn of events over here! And here we have two pets running away from the terrifying action: Pepper Clark (the outgoing comedy skunk, playing the role of Scout) and Vinnie Terrio (the cool, but silly gecko, playing the role of Demoman). Both were bandaged and the latter was in a wheelchair.

"Come on, come on!" yelled Pepper as she was running beside Vinnie. "Almost–"

Before finishing the sentence, a rocket lands and explodes on impact beside her, knocking her to the ground. Vinnie just moved away, leaving her behind. What a jerk! Pepper groans in piercing pain as she struggles to get up, and feels hopeless as soon as she sees three more rockets heading right towards her.

"Whoa, who the–?!"

The rockets launched the poor skunk into the air, and screamed until she hits herself on a window of a building, forming large cracks on the glass. A bird watched her from inside the building.

"Russell…" she says in pain, gradually sliding down from the window.

Tune the _Meet the Class_ theme, because it's time to Meet Russell!

Inside this building, we see the setting of a surgery room. And we see many birds perched here and there around the room. We see Penny Ling (the adorable and sweet panda, playing the role of Heavy) lying on an operating table, somehow alive despite her chest being open with a severed heart. Presumably, what's keeping her alive is a medigun nearby that's focusing on her. Nearby is Russell Ferguson (the smart and "sensible" hedgehog, who here plays the role of Medic! Meet him). He's telling a story that's somewhat funny. Let's hear it.

"It gets better," Russell continued, "when the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!"

He bursts out laughing, and shortly followed by Penny Ling's soft giggles. A table with equipment right next to her somehow collapsed on its own, scaring Penny Ling. Russell finally calmed down as he leaned on Penny Ling's stomach.

"Where was I?" he wondered as he tried to get back on track with his job as a medic.

"Oh, well, you were telling me how you lost your medical license."

"What? No. I was telling you a joke."

Afterwards, a bird pops out of Penny Ling's stomach.

"Hubble? No!" yelled Russell after noticing, shooing the bird away. Long story short: Russell hatched an egg, named the bird Hubble, and cared for it. "It's filthy in there! Ugh!" he warned.

He turns to Penny Ling, who's glaring at him because she took that as an insult to her body.

"Animals. Am I right?" he said jokingly, wanting Penny Ling to relate. This just caused her to look at him in misbelief, because… well, they're animals too.

"I'm sensing irony," she commented.

"…Of course! I meant that," he lied. He then changed the subject by proceeding to lift Penny Ling's heart from her chest, with the intention to pierce a small device with pins into it. That machine will "übercharge" her heart.

"Now, most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage," he started. Before doing anything to the heart though…

 _BLAST!_

Out of nowhere, the heart explodes on its own, sending a stray fragment to poor Hubble nearby, knocking him away. Russell just looked at his empty hands in surprise.

"…I didn't even do anything to the heart yet!"

"What was that noise?" wondered Penny Ling.

"I'm pretty sure you saw what happened. Well, never mind that."

He decided to open a giant refrigerator nearby, containing many spare hearts. He looks at the many hearts in front of him.

"Ah, perfect," he commented as he chooses a bird heart. Grabbing it, a desperate and freezing alligator was revealed behind it.

"Free me," said the alligator.

"I enjoy your suffering, Wiggles," Russell rejected and immediately closed the giant refrigerator.

"Where was I?" he said, holding the bird heart, then picked up the Über device.

"Are, there we go." As soon as he inserted the pins of the Über device into the bird heart, it exploded. A stray fragment of the heart knocked poor Hubble nearby, again.

"Huh," commented Russell, "I guess bird hearts are too vulnerable for metal pins."

"What was that noise?" asked Penny Ling.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Penny Ling," pointed out Russell, "That's just the sound of learning and progress."

 _I should choose a stronger heart,_ thought Russell. He reopened the giant refrigerator, and chose a chinchilla heart.

"Free me," repeated Wiggles the alligator in the giant refrigerator.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Wiggles," he repeated, closing the giant refrigerator with a chinchilla heart in one hand and an Über device on the other.

"Where was I?" he said. He realized what he said, then sighed. "Yes, I heard you the first time, Russell," he said to himself. Then, her pierced the Über device into the heart. Pleased that it didn't explode, he moves it against the medigun to übercharge it. He begins laughing hysterically as the medigun is charging the heart. Red light comes from the heart, making the whole room red. Penny Ling looked slightly away, feeling slightly scared. Russell closed his eyes, hoping it would be a success, and so did Hubble and the other birds. When it was all over, Russell opened his eyes to see the heart shiny; it was a success. He was surprised that it looks good too.

"Oh, that looks g–"

 _BLAST!_ The heart was so overwhelmed with the übercharge, it exploded on its own. The stray fragment knocked poor Hubble (again!) and knocked him away.

"Are you kidding me?!" commented Russell. Penny Ling looked at Russell, and saw him opening the giant refrigerator. He thought about the choices of hearts, and took a cat heart from the giant refrigerator. It's bigger and would withstand more than the prior hearts. He took it from the giant refrigerator and comes face to face with Wiggles.

"Free me."

"If this heart fails too, _yours_ is next," warned Russell. He was in a bad mood too. Slamming the giant refrigerator, he inserted the Über device into it, and übercharged it. The heart was glowing red like the last heart, and a few seconds later, it was übercharged. Waiting for a few seconds, he poked the heart softly. It was much tougher than a chinchilla heart, and he was relieved. Now to move onto the next step. He dropped the übercharged cat heart in Penny Ling's open chest and climbed on Penny Ling on the operating table, getting into a comfortable position to put the new heart in her. He was struggling as the rib cage wasn't wide open enough to allow the cat heart to be inserted.

"Penny Ling, could you hold your ribcage open a bit?"

Before Penny Ling obliges, she asks: "Is it going to hurt?"

"No, you'll just open it a little wider; that's all."

Penny Ling obliges, and Russell pushes the heart in. Unfortunately, the heart wouldn't fit. It was time to force it in a little. That wouldn't hurt, right? He pushes the heart in, but– _BLAST!_ The heart… exploded. A stray fragment of the heart… well, it passed Hubble nearby this time. At least it didn't hit him. He sighed in relief, until Russell threw the Über device at his face, knocking him away. He didn't mean to hurt the bird, but he was furious and had to take his anger out somehow, by throwing the Über device anywhere without taking aim. It was time for the last resort!

"Right! That's it!" shouted Russell furiously! Penny Ling looked at him for a few seconds.

"What was that noise–"

"I heard you!"

Russell pulled the giant refrigerator open again, and was going to take the alligator out. But, something caught his eye. There was a heart nearby, labeled "Lauren Baxter".

 _Mm…_ thought Russell. _A human heart? I guess I can try this._

Feeling eagerly hopefully, he took this heart, and the alligator from inside the giant refrigerator glances at Russell.

"Free–"

Russell cut off what the alligator was saying by closing the giant refrigerator; he was just too excited to try out this special human heart. He inserted the Über device into it, and übercharged it. After it was übercharged, he had the excited look on his face. Hopefully, this heart works. It's a human heart, so it's got to be strong, right? He climbed on Penny Ling on the operating table and dropped the heart in her.

"This is a human heart, Penny Ling," stated Russell, "so I'm sure this heart won't explode."

"That's a relief after so many attempts," said Penny Ling, "but don't you at least have a spare panda heart?"

"Well, your one was the only panda heart I had, until… you know. Now, please open your ribcage a little. It's going to hurt, but don't worry about that."

"Don't worry about pain?" repeated Penny Ling, "is that even possible?"

"Let the doctor do this," said Russell with doubt, "even though I always dreamt of being a detective instead."

He pushed the heart in Penny Ling, but due to the size of it (human hearts are a lot bigger than pets' hearts), it was hurting Penny Ling. The poor panda moaned in pain!

"I-It hurts!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Penny Ling," he said, then held her hand. "I promise, it'll be worth it. We'll go through this, together."

That was very sweet of Russell to say, and hearing it made Penny Ling feel happier and fuzzy. But Russell felt the need to point something out.

"By the way, did I mention you shouldn't be awake for this?"

Penny Ling looked at him with an unamused expression. Way to ruin the moment, Russell.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better(!)" said Penny Ling.

"Aw, thank you!"

"I was being sar– Ahh!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Russell after pushing the heart deeper in her, and had to think of something to cheer her up. _I can try to think of a joke._ After a few seconds of thinking, he thought of one.

"I have a joke. You know, Sunil's parents always wanted him to become a doctor. But guess who became the doctor instead?" He laughed, but Penny Ling didn't.

"That's kind of mean," she commented, but couldn't help giggling a little.

Russell thought about it, "Well, they do say laughter is the best medicine."

Out of nowhere, bird poop fell on Russell's shoulder from above. He glared at the birds at the ceiling, but Penny Ling explodes in laughter instead. At least she laughed. He pushed the heart further in.

"It's weird, you know?" pointed out Russell, "I've always dreamt of inserting something inside you, but this was _not_ what I pictured."

Penny Ling stared at him silently, but thoughtfully.

Finally, it was over! Russell wiped his forehead and got off her.

"After the different hearts and attempts, it's done, Penny Ling!" stated Russell.

Penny Ling felt calm and relieved after the pain she went through. She then spat out a tooth. Russell held it and was curious.

"Well, I was expecting a rib to break, but a tooth?"

Russell looked at Penny Ling and comforted her as he chucked the tooth away. "Don't worry. Teeth grow back."

He turned to injured Hubble beside him and whispered so Penny Ling wouldn't hear: "Unless they're already adult teeth."

Hubble tilted his head. Now, time to end the surgery! Russell aimed the medigun at Penny Ling and healed her. Her stomach started closing with the human heart inside, and she was looking in amazement.

Once she was fully healed, her stomach was fully closed, as if nothing ever happened to her! She took a deep breath; it felt like being in a fresh environment!

"Hey, my tooth _did_ grow back," said Penny Ling in happily as she felt it. Russell smiled as he gave her a hand and helped her up.

"What happens now, Russy," wondered Penny Ling as she sat up.

"Now? Hehe…" They then both heard a muffle from the giant refrigerator beside them. It sounded like the alligator said, "Free me."

"Get lost!" yelled Russell at the close refrigerator, "Oh, wait. You can't."

Transition time!

Russell and Penny Ling leave the building with the medigun, both prepared. What was in front of them was just chaos. Explosions, fire, people and pets falling and running. Speaking of that, they see Vinnie in a wheelchair heading towards the two pets and yelled for help. But, due to his clumsiness, his wheelchair tripped over a tiny rock and fell off. Russell closed his eye a little, almost feeling Vinnie's pain as he fell in front of the hedgehog. Luckily, he took out his medigun and healed Vinnie. He could stand up and run now, and felt better than in the past few hours!

"Thanks, Russell," he said. But being able to run, he still got on the wheelchair and headed towards the other direction. Russell scratched his head in confusion; Vinnie really is silly sometimes. Then, Russell's eyes caught Pepper on the ground nearby, injured, in tears and in heavy pain. Not to worry, because Russell used his medigun to heal the skunk! Pepper got up, and her bruises disappeared! She was so pumped with energy, she tossed a rock in the air.

"Oh yeah!" she cheered, until the rock descended back down and bounced off her head into the air again, causing her to fall, again. Russell facepalmed at that. A pet from the other team was approaching from behind a large rock, but thanks to Pepper, the rock that bounced off her head also bounced off this pet's head, causing him to fall too.

Penny Ling was looking from behind a huge rock, and saw many pets heading towards them. She looked at Russell.

"Russell, are you sure this will work?!" She asked.

Russell chuckled, "Go get them, Penny Ling!"

He flipped the switch on his medigun, activating the übercharge within it, and charged Penny Ling with it. She left the cover and ran towards the enemy pets. Her whole body became a shiny chrome red color. It worked! Whatever the enemies were throwing at her didn't do anything; she was invincible, so she was just walking right towards them!

Nearby, there were four friendly (human) girls hiding behind cover: Blythe, Youngmee, and the Biskit twins. The enemies were too overwhelming, and they had to hide.

"What the huh?" asked Blythe as the girls looked at the two pets walking confidently towards the open.

"FUCK EVERYBODY IN THIS SERVER!" yelled Penny Ling confidently and happily as she passes the girls and went towards danger. The girls looked in surprise.

"She didn't mean it!" pointed out Russell to the girls, "She's just crazy right now!"

"Even those pets are, like, way more useful than you, Blythe!" commented Whittany. Brittany agreed, but Youngmee just pushed Whittany on the ground. Blythe chuckled.

"Why is Russell's quick-fix making Penny Ling invincible?" wondered Youngmee.

The invincible panda went to the enemy pets and just hugged them tightly, exhausting them afterwards. Russell was just watching from behind and saw the whole thing.

"Way to go, Penny Ling!" he cheered as him and her climbed up a pile of exhausted pets and stood happily. Thanks to Russell, he turned his team to victory! But, he realized something.

"Hey, if this medigun is making Penny Ling invincible, then how come _I'm_ not invincible too?"

As he was wondering, a spy appears from behind and backstabs him. _Surprise, surprise._

And that, pals, was Meet Russell! But wait, there's a small scene.

After it was all over, everyone was back at the hospital. There were many injured, and it was time for treatment. They were at the waiting room, and a patient walks out from the room. To our surprise, the patient was Russell! The waiters looked up, hoping they were next.

"Well, it's kind of weird for a doctor to get treated," commented Russell, walking out and feeling fresh, "but it does feel good."

"Glad to hear that," said Sunil, walking out the room with him. He was the replacement doctor who treated Russell as he was injured. "But I did not like your joke you told Penny Ling previously."

Russell looked at Sunil with curiosity. _Does he mean that joke about his parents wanting him to be a doctor?_

"Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you."

"Do not worry," said Sunil, "In fact, I think you already have."

Russell gave Sunil a worried look, "What do you mean?"

"I helped somebody."

"Oh. That's nice. Who?"

Just then, Russell felt a tap behind him. He turned to find… Wiggles?! He was no longer in the giant refrigerator. In fact, he wasn't frozen anymore. He gave a smug, ready to beat him up.

Russell smiled awkwardly. He was only strong when the alligator was frozen. He knew he needed help. "If only Hubble were here to help me."

"Oh, but he _is._ " Stated Sunil with a smirk.

"What?"

Just then, he felt tweeting from inside his chest. … _HUBBLE?!_

Did Sunil place the bird in him during the surgery?! Well, it seems so, because he just grinned. _That's what you get_.


	2. Meet Sunil

Here is Meet Sunil, a parody of Meet the Spy!

It was calm at Littlest Pet Shop – pretend it's like the BLU fort. The pet shop was empty, the day camp was peaceful, and there was no trouble whatsoever…

In the dark day camp, there was obviously darkness, but there was also a silhouette of a figure. We can't make out who it is because it's too bloody dark in here! However, we can see what the figure was doing. He was sneaking around in the pet shop, feeling alert as if it were an enemy territory to him. He tiptoed around the pet shop, until he saw another pet on top of a counter, keeping watch without noticing the silhouette. It seems that the pet looked quite tired. But this pet keeping watch was an enemy to him. And he formed a troublesome look right on his sly face.

A few hours later…

 _RING-RING-RING!_ Alarm bells went off around the pet day camp, alerting everyone in it of an emergency.

"Intruder alert!" said the speakers around the day camp, "A RED Spy is in the base!"

"A RED Spy is in the base?!" repeated somebody as they heard the speakers in one of the rooms. This person happens to be Vinnie Terror (playing the role of Soldier). He was sleeping inside the giant fire hydrant in the corner of day camp. He got up, but hit his head and then realized he was sleeping under a table inside the fire hydrant.

It was shocking news that a RED Spy is in the base; they could potentially steal Blythe's Blythe Style sketchbook! (The sketchbook can play the role of the BLU intelligence briefcase in this one)

Hastily, he grabs a pencil and runs out of the giant fire hydrant. "Hut-hut-hut-hut-hut!" he said while heading down the slide from the fire hydrant. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to what he was stepping on, and slipped on a banana peel on it, causing him to slide down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm ok," he says, but all he could hear were the piercing ringing from the alarm bell.

"I heard you, bell, shut up!" he yelled. He gets back up and running.

"Protect the sketchbook!" instructed the person from the speaker.

"Why don't you leave the microphone and help too, announcer?!" commented Vinnie to the speaker. He left the pet shop and ran upstairs, heading towards Blythe's room, where Blythe's sketchbook is normally kept; he must check if it's been stolen and protect it! He runs to the door, and finds Pepper there, struggling to open it. None of the pets thought to enter the room through the dumbwaiter.

"Littlest help here?" she said, tugging on the handle and chuckled. "Get it? It's like asking for a little help, but in Littlest Pet Shop?" The door was locked. Vinnie hurried towards her.

"Good joke, but let the cool guy do this," said Vinnie, tossing away the banana peel he just slipped on. Why did he even bring it with him?! Pepper allowed him to climb on the door and pull on the doorknob. After a few huffs, he went back down.

"Oh, it's locked." Noted Vinnie.

"You think?!"

There was an imaginary keypad next to the door, so Vinnie went ahead and pressed numbers on this imaginary keypad.

"0, 3, 4, 4, 2…" he said as he tapped the wall, imagining himself pressing the buttons.

"Why are you saying random numbers?" questioned Pepper, "The only number you're entering is 1."

"Space monkey incoming!" Behind Vinnie and Pepper came Minka shouting those words, as if she was about to charge. Little did she know, she didn't notice the tossed banana peel on the ground. She slipped and slid right into Vinnie and Pepper, and they all forced the big door open together! They got up from the floor and hurried to a table in the room, where they spotted Blythe's sketchbook in "like new" condition.

"Hey, it's still here!" pointed out Pepper in relief.

"Alright then," commented Vinnie, struggling to get up. Minka helped him up.

"Sorry about that," apologized Minka playfully.

But now wasn't time to relax; they all heard a cough from behind them. "Uh-hum."

They turned to see… Sunil! And he seems to be carrying Zoe, who's apparently sleeping.

"Gentlemen?" he greeted.

"Um, we're standing right here," responded Pepper with an unamused expression, gesturing to herself and Minka.

Sunil realized and then corrected himself, "Gentleman, and ladies?" he greeted (again).

Turn up the "Meet the Class" music. Meet Sunil!

All in Blythe's room, he approaches the three curious pets with sleepy Zoe in his arms. "I see that Blythe's sketchbook is safe."

"Safe and sound!" answered Vinnie.

"Yes, it is," Answered Pepper.

"Tell me," asked Sunil, "did anyone happen to catch a spy on the way here?"

The pets shrugged and didn't answer; they probably didn't find one.

"No? Then we've still got a problem," he announced with concern, gently placing sleepy Zoe on the table, revealing her face to the pets.

"And Zoe," added Vinnie. Her face seemed to have two red lines drawn across her cheeks for some reason. But this was big news to the pets and they gasped; Zoe would _never_ allow ink to touch her like that, so what gives?

"Whoa," commented Pepper, "I was expecting something worse, but she's just fainted like usual. She probably fainted because she realized she's too attractive."

"That's exactly what happened," pointed out Sunil.

Minka felt the need to answer Sunil's question, "You know, Sunil? Now that I think about it, I _do_ remember catching a spy recently."

"Yes?" asked Sunil, still sounding serious and doubtful, "Then, we've still got a problem," he announced with concern, placing a Dead Ringer on the table!

"And a Dead Ringer," added Vinnie.

A Dead Ringer is a pocket watch that allow spies to fake their wipeout by turning invisible and leaving a fake clone of themselves as a decoy. Apparently, this spy Minka's caught somehow faked their defeat, meaning they could still be in this building!

"You know," commented Pepper as she picked up the Dead Ringer from the table a balanced it with one finger, "I've caught many spies. They're only good for being invisible for a good eight seconds or so, thanks to some weird watch manufactured by Biskit Co. I mean, how cool would it be if we can use each other's stuff?"

The hinge of the Dead Ringer closes on Pepper's finger, hurting her. She puts the finger in her mouth to soothe the pain, and then Sunil takes the Dead Ringer from her, closing it and putting it in his pocket. Why did he take it?

"If that is possible, then I assure you: it would _not_ be cool," he commented. "Not to mention unbalanced, just like random crits. These spies you catch everyday are nothing – nothing! – like the pet loose inside this building."

"What are you? President of his fan club?" joked Pepper. Vinnie chuckled, whereas Minka believed so.

"Of course, he is," explained Minka, "Sunil is a spy, and the pet in this building is also a spy. He's practically more than the president of his fan club!"

That was a good point.

"No," answered Sunil and slowly approached Pepper, "that would be your **_owners!"_**

He brings out a file and throws it on the table, revealing many secret photos of Pepper's owners petting and having fun with… the spy pet! Pepper gasped in shock as she looked at these photos. These were what her owners sometimes did without her around?! Such traitors! Well, I don't blame them; Pepper _does_ spend all her time at the day camp. Vinnie and Minka looked at the photos with interest.

"Indeed," said Sunil, knowing the shock on Pepper's face, "And now he's here to *** us!"

"Whoa, language," warned Vinnie as he heard the bleep, but Sunil just felt baffled.

"I said pet. Who is the imbecile that censored my line?"

Forth wall moment: Looking at the backstage of the setting, there sat Brittany and Blythe on a chair with a microphone and camera, filming and directing this chapter.

"Good job, Blythe(!)" said Brittany sarcastically and playfully. Blythe, sitting beside her, must've accidently censored the line.

"Oops," she apologized with a chuckle, "Sorry. I had a hunch. Attempt number 2: Action!"

Sunil rolled his eyes and then looked back at Pepper, retrying the scene, "And now he's here to **_pet_** us! So, listen up, Pepper, or having an enemy as your future step-brother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today."

Pepper looked very concerned about this as Sunil walked slightly away, and then Pepper turns to see Vinnie and Minka holding these photos and adoring them.

"They all look so cute altogether," commented Vinnie with dilated pupils, "Pepper's owners should seriously consider adopting this pet."

"No, they won't!" responded Pepper, hastily snatching the photos off the giggling two. Sunil turns his back, yet to explain the spy's potential.

"The spy has already breached our defenses." He started, looking to the pets on his side and explaining the spy's current stage, linking to his potential and skills.

He explains a past scene where the pet spy pet runs across the corridor, and hides behind a corner of the wall. Looking from the corner, he sees Sugar Sprinkles – an adorable, sweet, bubbly cat – sitting and playing a guitar next to her candy sentry. She's very endearing as she's playing a nice tune and singing. The spy, still hiding, stayed in position as he was enjoying the tune. He then shook his head as he remembered his main task: steal Blythe's sketchbook. Sugar Sprinkles was in the way, because she was guarding it, and he already knew what to do. Running out into the open towards her, he takes out a sapper – a device that disables and eventually corrupts devices like sentries – and slides it across the floor, eventually making it touch the sentry and disabling it. Sugar Sprinkles stopped playing and singing as she acknowledges her sentry being sapped. She then notices the pet walking straight towards her.

"Hey, you can't sap from _that_ distance!" she warned.

The pet ignored and continued approaching her. She got up and moved backwards, but the pet kept moving forward, leaving her no choice. Luckily, she was equipped with self-defense. She looked for her candy-pellet shotgun, but realized she left it in the place she was resting, and the spy was already in the way. Fortunately, she had another self-defense weapon: her bubblegum pellet pistol. As soon as she brought it out, she happened to have a brought out a wrangler. A wrangler is a remote that controls her candy sentry, but it replaced her pistol. How inconvenient and unlucky.

"Oops," she said to herself, "I changed my loadout for this?"

The enemy kept walking to her, and she had one choice left. She had an idea: she can use the wrangler and control the candy sentry against him!

"You're making a mistake," warned Sugar Sprinkles with her sweet smile, and moved the joystick on the wrangler. It wasn't working, though. She felt curious and looked at her sentry. _Oh._ The sentry was already destroyed thanks to the spy's sapper.

"Sentry down," she announced for some treason, then realized there was no way out.

"Oh dear," she said to herself.

A few minutes later, the enemy pins and cuffs Sugar Sprinkles paws and legs, and puts a gag in her mouth. Leaving her lying on the ground, he made his way to where he initially was meant to go. End of the past scene.

That was what Sunil meant by the enemy breaching the defenses. The three pets, Pepper, Vinnie and Minka, looked worried, but it turns out things only got worse from that point.

"You see what he's done to our colleagues," added Sunil, gesturing at Zoe, sleeping on the table. How did it happen? Allow Sunil to explain.

He explains a past scene where the spy is climbing up on the counter and slowly approaches Zoe, who was keeping watch. Thanks to her good senses, Zoe turns to him once she acknowledged his existence and jumped at him. With quick reflexes, he dodged, drew out a red marker and drew a red line across Zoe's right cheek. She gasped at what he's done to her.

"My face! My beautiful face!" she cried, "You'll pay for this! You hear me-"

The spy quickly drew another red line on Zoe's other cheek, this time, it was diagonal compared to the first line being vertical. He drew lines across her face and the style didn't make sense, making her feel even more shocked. She gasped again, and was so shocked as she couldn't believe it, she fainted in front of him.

Sunil explained what happened to Zoe, and the pets were baffled. That must explain Sunil bringing her here asleep. Thing is… how did _he_ know? The grave news did not end there, as he points out a major trait of a spy.

"And worst of all: he could be _any one of us!"_

He explains what happened between Cashmere, a friendly chinchilla pet, and this enemy spy. They both got involved in a fight, and the spy managed to pin Cashmere. While pinning her, he successfully morphed and transformed into Cashmere's twin sister: Velvet. _Wow…_ Cashmere was speechless from Velvet's beauty, but also because of how this spy can do such a thing!

"…Sis?" she said. Without answering, the spy, being Velvet, knocked out Cashmere by doing a forceful karate chop behind her neck, forcing her to go unconscious. Velvet then walked away from the sleepy chinchilla.

After explaining the incident, the four pets in Blythe's room were already so engaged in this spy. Sunil finished off by saying these words.

"He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be _me_! He could even be-!"

Just then- _WHOOSH!_ A needle hits Sunil's arm. It came from… Minka?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Pepper, not believing what happened.

"Augh!" cried Vinnie.

"Minka? Why?" asked Sunil softly. Before he could hear Minka's answer, he fell to the ground, sleeping as the needle had a sleeping drug. Minka blew the barrel of her weapon as if she were a hero. As if.

"He's a spy!" stated Minka.

"Duh! A _friendly_ spy!" corrected Pepper, shaking Minka vigorously. Minka resisted and tried to explain.

"He said it could be him. I didn't want to risk that."

"He said it could be you too," added Pepper. Minka realized that too and aimed the weapon under her chin.

"You're right! I shouldn't risk myself!"

"No!" argued Pepper and pushed the gun away from her, causing the weapon to shoot the needle towards the wall. It bounced off and reflected off the wall, and then it pierces through Blythe's sketchbook on the table.

"Way to go, Minka!" yelled Pepper. "You damaged the sketchbook."

"Oh well. Who's ready to find this spy?" announced Vinnie and walked away, followed by Pepper.

"Wait for me!" joined in Minka. All three pets entered the dumbwaiter nearby and left Blythe's room.

In the room, all alone, a figure appeared from invisibility. It turned out to be Sunil. I thought he was unconscious!

"I knew Minka would do something silly like this," Sunil commented, "thanks to this Dead Ringer in my hand, I was able to stay awake."

Oh, yes! It was that Dead Ringer Sunil took from Pepper earlier and had in his pocket. He faked it all. Smart.

But what happened behind him was even smarter, and he didn't even notice it. The sketchbook moved on its own. Smoke escaped from it, and the sketchbook transformed into the enemy spy! _He_ was disguised as the sketchbook?! Is that even possible?

No time to think about that now, because he's now just jumped at Sunil and pinned him down.

"Ha!" said the enemy spy. "You are an amateur and a fool for not noticing me."

Sunil glared at the spy; he was a lot smarter than he thought. Maybe even smarter than him. But, something caught his eye. "…What is that?"

The enemy spy didn't know what Sunil was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Um… There is a needle stuck to your butt?"

The spy looked at his backside, and did notice a needle. Remember what happened when Minka was about to shoot a needle under her chin earlier, and was saved by Pepper, resulting in the needle piercing through the _fake_ sketchbook? Well, that explains it.

"Oh…" responded the spy, "now that you mention it, I do feel kind of-"

Before finishing the sentence, he loses his grip on Sunil and falls to the ground, sleeping. Sunil chuckled as he knew he won the battle, despite no effort put in.

"Clearly, he was outnumbered. It turns out he isn't like me after all," He said as he walked out the room, and without noticing, slips on a banana peel. Irony. Vinnie must've chucked it away earlier before they entered. Sunil sighed to himself and got up, walking away.

The only person left in Blythe's room was Zoe, still sleeping. So… where's the _real_ sketchbook?

Speaking of the sketchbook, the door opens, and here enters Russell the hedgehog. And good news: he's carrying the real sketchbook; he must've retrieved it and is now returning it to Blythe's room.

"Good thing I saved this sketchbook," Russell said to himself, "I found it lying in the middle of nowhere. This stuff is important to Blythe."

He places the sketchbook on the table, and then notices pictures of Pepper's owners petting the enemy pet. He had no idea who that pet was. _Pepper didn't tell me she had a brother,_ he thought to himself. _He looks quite sly though._

Looking around, he finds Zoe sleeping nearby. He didn't know how she ended up like this, or how she got pen marks on her face, but he found it attractive of her; he did have a crush on her after all. This wasn't a place where she should be sleeping.

"Ah, ma petite chou-fleur," he said to her as he picked her up in his arms, meaning "Ah, my little cauliflower" in French. How romantic. Holding the sleeping _bitch (female dog)_ in his arms, he walked away with her, taking her somewhere better to sleep. Who knows how things turn out between the two once Zoe wakes up to find herself in Russell's arms?

Well, that's all for now, folks. This has been… Meet Sunil!


End file.
